


But you're away in Eden and I'm still here, the Heathen

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [7]
Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Arthur is sad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mechs Album Week, Post-Canon, i was really burned out for this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 7: Free Day (final one!)A tale of a lost King.
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	But you're away in Eden and I'm still here, the Heathen

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings-  
> \- general death talk

The bar on the asteroid was dimly lit, some dusty old place with it's sign half hanging off the front and creaking. The only patron in there was a grizzled old man. He sat in a booth wearing sweat and dust stained clothes that looked to be ages old from any casual observer living on that asteroid, on his jacket pinned was a battered old tin star. A single member of staff was at the bar, wiping it down.

There was silence but for the whirring of a generator in the back, the lights flickering every so often. He sat silently and still in that corner. The staff came over to him after making the place as spotless as it could possibly be made, they informed the man the bar was closed. He got up without a word and nodded, paying for his drinks and took to take his ship off the asteroid.

He still had his dreams, he dreamt of places beyond the stars and of him flying there with his lovers. The life pod he had got out of had taken him far away from where he had last seen them though. His dreams often took him back there, the rusty dunes and the blood stained wastes all the same.

The spaceship he wandered in was unlike anything he had had at home. He reckoned if he had it then it would have all gone different, and he had all the time in the world for regrets. He should have believed Merlin, but Merlin had probably fallen into the sun with the rest of them so he couldn't really sit down under the shade in the middle of the day's heat and listen to a story from him like he used to. 

Life out here was much more relaxing than it used to be though, no one was out to get him and he could safely avoid any stars. 

He hung his jacket on a rack in the spaceship and started the drive. Stories would be told of the star Avalon and whispers told of the civilisation that had collapsed around it. Arthur Pendragon did not listen though, he had a future ahead of him and didn't intend to learn more of what could have been.

He lifted off the rock and continued his travels. Arthur had decided one day long ago he would eventually find somewhere to rest, but for now that was in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the dodos song - the season
> 
> day 7 of mechs album week!!!  
> another shorter one but this is the final one and ive written like over 7k words overall so im pretty happy with that
> 
> thanks for reading :)  
> feel free to kudos and comment!!  
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
